epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire
}} Dis Raps For Hire is a YouTube series created by EpicLLOYD on his main channel. It consists of Lloyd using Dis Raps as a form of revenge for fans who have had something bad done to them by a person or a group of people. Lloyd has addressed that some of the fans' requests are serious and need help beyond a Dis Rap and have links to hotlines that can fix the problem in the description of each video. A playlist containing every single Dis Rap created can be found here. Information on the Behind the Scenes videos can be found here. Information Dis Raps For Hire is a series where fans send Lloyd their stories about a person or a group of people who have done something bad to them, such as bullying or cheating. Lloyd will then use the information given in the story and the victim's message to destroy the target in the form of a Dis Rap. The Dis Raps videos almost always starts with Lloyd doing something normal, until he receives a message with the story. He then becomes angered, which can be seen by his actions (which includes shooting lasers, kicking dogs, and defeating bullies) before he actually starts rapping. List of episodes :Main article: List of Dis Raps For Hire episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Charles *Episode 2: Southwest High *Episode 3: Christian *Episode 4: Jennifer *Episode 5: Justin *Episode 6: James *Episode 7: Tyrance, William, and Reshad *Episode 8: Daniel *Episode 9: Joan *Episode 10: Momma Metcalf Season 2 *Episode 1: Glasscock *Episode 2: Jason and Ramone *Episode 3: Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas *Episode 4: EthanAlways *Episode 5: Diamond *Episode 6: Jerome *Episode 7: Katrina & Cheyenne *Episode 8: This Guy *Episode 9: Cory *Episode 10: Brandon Trivia *Season 1, Episode 2 and Season 2, Episode 1 had no certain person to dis—rather, it was a large group of people. **Episodes 7, 12, 13 and 17 dissed more than one person, as Lloyd targeted multiple specific "bullies". *Some episodes hint at future ERBs. **In Episode 1, on the white board behind Lloyd in the very beginning, it says "Clint Eastwood? vs ?" and some lyrics that say, "Keep my crew's name out of your mouth or you'll get hurt, I'll Leif Ericsson your ass and predate your best work.", which may have been rejected Christopher Columbus lyrics, as it was just before Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk. **In Episode 2, there was a Mario cap hanging on the left of the screen, hinting at Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. **In Episode 8, there was a white board with three names on it: M Diva (Mike Diva), George W (George Watsky) and Napkins (Zach Sherwin), hinting at their eventual appearances in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who and Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. **In Season 2, Episode 2, Lloyd uses the Force at the start, potentially hinting at Darth Vader's return in Season 3. *Episodes 10, 11, 14 and 20 are the only Dis Raps in which Lloyd does not dis the episode's namesake, rather, he defends the nominal character (ie, Glasscock and Momma Metcalf). **However, in Episode 14 (Season 2, Episode 4), the person he is dissing shares the same name as the person who sent in the request. Category:Maker Studios Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Nice Peter Category:Allrounda